1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic compatibility shielding.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is an electrical noise that creates a disturbance, or an undesired response in electrical circuits, equipment, or systems. Many types of commercial electronic equipment, such as computers and transmitters are a source of electromagnetic emissions. Most sources primarily produce electromagnetic (E) field emissions. Most conductive materials have low impedance and therefore reflect most of the E field waves.
Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) is the extent to which a piece of hardware will tolerate electrical interference from other equipment, in other words, the ability of a device or system to function without error in its intended electromagnetic environment. Potential sources of electromagnetic compatibility problems include radio transmitters, power lines, electronic circuits, electric motors, and just about anything that utilizes or can detect electromagnetic energy.
Electronic circuits, equipment, and systems which are sensitive to electromagnetic radiation must be shielded from sources of electromagnetic radiation in order to ensure proper performance. Furthermore, when equipment radiates electromagnetic radiation, the equipment must be isolated, or shielded in order to prevent degradation of the performance of surrounding equipment.
Computers are generally designed and constructed to provide for the installation of supplemental circuit cards that can be mounted in the computer in order to provide a number of different functional options. Supplemental circuit cards are typically designed and constructed with a standard mounting bracket attached to a circuit board. A typical computer chassis has openings to allow the installation of the supplemental circuit cards. However, the openings in the computer chassis increase the potential that unwanted radiation, such as electromagnetic and radio frequency emissions will have a deleterious impact upon the computer.
Shielding, which involves the use of materials to reduce radiation by reflection and/or absorption, is used in many different equipment environments, particularly those in which gaskets are required to seal seams and gaps in housings and door enclosures. Shielding is most effective when the shielding mechanism is suitably placed to cause an abrupt discontinuity in the path of radiation emissions. Additionally, shielding effectiveness and performance is a function of the properties and configuration of the shielding mechanism. Therefore, since one of the largest single sources of radiation emissions or electromagnetic leakage can occur along contact surfaces between two parts, in these situations, it is important to have a shield which is capable of establishing proper contact to ensure that a good conductive seal results.